


Walking Her Home

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: By the Book [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, but hey, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey decides to walk Violet home from the library.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: By the Book [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Walking Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been on my phone for the better part of two months now. Whoops.

"Huey?"

The eldest of the Duck triplets looked over towards the source of the question. There stood Violet at her-- _their--_ usual table, gawking at him as she stood with her book midway to her backpack.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "it's five minutes to closing."

"I know," he said, quickly thinking through his options before settling on: "I was just in the area and thought... Maybe I could walk you home?"

Violet blinked. " _You_ want to walk _me_ home? Really?"

Huey nodded, already getting a bit flustered. "I mean, if... If you're okay with that. If not, I completely understa--"

She smiled at him after a moment, a rare smile with a sort of shy warmth seeping through. "... I'd like that, Hubert."

She finished putting her things away, hefting her pack over her shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded. "You remember where I live, right?"

"Of course I do," he replied, smiling a little.

He'd been over to her place several times to talk about books they had both read at full volume without fear of getting kicked out of the library, or being made fun of by Dewey and Louie. So yeah, he knew where he was going. He began leading the way.

They kept up a steady stream of conversation the whole way there, talking about a book they had both read recently, sharing their different viewpoints and theories and such. And then they reached Violet's home... And yet, Huey hadn't exactly told Violet just _why_ he had sought her out and walked her home.

"Is something wrong?" Violet asked after a moment, frowning, "you seem a little... Troubled."

Huey looked at her, trying to figure out the words to say. "I... Violet..."

Her brow furrowed. He took a deep breath in, deciding to just... Take the plunge. Just as his mother had encouraged him to do.

"I, uh... I just wanted to tell you that I, that I like you."

"I like you too, Hubert," she said, "I like spending my time with--"

"No, no! I mean, I like spending time with you too, but I also mean..."

"... Oh," she said softly, suddenly looking a little shy, "I... I see."

Huey frowned, already sensing where she was going. "Gosh... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me there and..."

"Hubert."

He glanced over at her, surprised by the suddenly stern tone she had taken on. This shock was added to when he saw the way that she was looking at him. And he hit a completely new level of surprise when she leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek.

"I like you too," she said quietly before glancing at her home, "and I really hate to do this, but my dads are probably waiting for me."

He nodded a little. "I... Of course."

She smiled at him. "... See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Huey said, managing a small but genuine smile, "see you tomorrow."


End file.
